Queen Taliade (The Invincible Brothers Maciste)
Queen Taliade, played by Claudie Lange, is the characteristic peplum evil queen in the 1964 movie The Invincible Brothers Maciste. Prince Akim (Anthony Steffen) and his fiancée Jhana (Ursula Davis) are building a temple for the gods, assisted by the Maciste brothers. However Queen Taliade orders her henchmen, the leopard-men, to abduct Jhana so as to draw the prince to her subterranean realm in order to marry him. The Maciste brothers follow the abductors and locate the watery entrance to Taliade’s subterranean realm. One of the brothers (Iloosh Khoshabe) goes back to tell the prince of the abduction of his fiancée, whilst the second Maciste (Mario Novelli) is captured in a cage-like trap and then drawn in to the subterranean kingdom, where he is made to drink a potion that constrains him to obey the queen. Maciste becomes the queen’s new favourite; however her old favourite asks for the chance to win back his status by fighting Maciste. The queen enjoys the fight and she punishes the defeat of her old favourite by having him tied to a mill that, if stopped, would result in the destruction of the kingdom. Akim is then led into Queen Taliade’s realm, where she offers to free his fiancée and the slaves in return for his marriage to her. The prince reluctantly agrees to the request; however as the ceremony is to be celebrated the second Maciste brother enters the queen's realm. The queen is warned by her henchmen, and she sends the first Maciste to stop the intruder. The Maciste thrall to the queen wins the confrontation and the queen, who is watching through a magical TV-like apparatus, sees that all is well and orders the resumption of the marriage ceremony. In the meantime however, a former favourite of the queen who is in love with the first Maciste acquires a counter-potion that frees the hero from the enchantment. At this point both brothers fight and defeat the leopoard-men at the entrance to the cavernous realm. One brother then operates the mill to ensure that the subterranean realm does not collapse with the prince and his fiancée in it, whilst the other descends into the caves to free the couple. The first Maciste defeats the leopard-men in the cave and liberates the slaves. As soon as she sees that her men are being defeated, Queen Taliade tries to escape; however she falls victim to the cage-like trap that had captured Maciste. However, this time there is no one to stop the mechanism, and and the metal spikes that are part of the trap skewer the queen. Trivia *Claudie Lange played the gang leader Alika in the 1967 Italian film, "Flashman". Gallery taliade throne walk.gif|Queen Taliade walking to her throne screenshot_3773.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-15-14h54m14s527.png|Maciste is to invader her realm screenshot_3774.png Pic12zz.png|Taliade, Jhana and her soon to be former favourite screenshot_3775.png Pic_1.png|Queen Taliade (right) and Jhana after the abduction vlcsnap-2018-07-14-14h27m50s458.png|Taliade laughs as she dismisses her old favourite screenshot_3776.png Pic_2.png|Taliade and her old favourite before his defeat to Maciste screenshot_3777.png Pic_3.png|Enjoying the fight vlcsnap-2018-07-14-14h29m26s938.png|Enjoying the scene of two men fighting to the death for her favour Pic_5.png|Watching on as Maciste and old favourite fight vlcsnap-2018-07-14-14h30m27s333.png|watching the fight vlcsnap-2018-07-14-14h32m49s916.png|She has just given the order for her old favourite to be killed on the wheel Vlcsnap-2017-07-15-15h01m48s225.png|Maciste under Taliade's control....for the time being screenshot_3778.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-18-18h48m54s976.png|Bathing in front of Maciste screenshot_3779.png screenshot_3780.png screenshot_3781.png invinciblemacistebrothers.jpg screenshot_3782.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-18-18h49m59s729.png|Showing off... ud_invincible2.jpg screenshot_3783.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-18-18h51m30s862.png|Kissing Maciste vlcsnap-2018-07-15-07h52m07s738.png|gazing at the object of her desire, ultimately the cause of her demise screenshot_3784.png Pic_6.png|The prince is brought to her screenshot_3788.png screenshot_3785.png Pic_7.png|She really wants the prince screenshot_3786.png screenshot_3789.png Pic_8.png|gazing at the prince during the ceremony ti101645_large.jpg screenshot_3790.png screenshot_3762.png screenshot_3791.png screenshot_3763.png invinciblebrothersmaciste_cl.jpg screenshot_3792.png Pic_9.png|All's well. The first Maciste stops the second, or so she thinks Vlcsnap-2017-07-18-18h59m55s162.png|Ready to escape as her followers die for her screenshot_3764.png screenshot_3765.png Pic_10.png|Her minions fight for her. She escapes Vlcsnap-2017-07-18-19h01m08s658.png|cowardly escape taliade cowardly escape.gif|Taliade's cowardly escape screenshot_3766.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-18-19h02m07s840.png|Trapped Vlcsnap-2017-07-18-19h02m44s482.png|The spikes descend upon her screenshot_3793.png screenshot_3794.png screenshot_3769.png screenshot_3795.png Pic_12.png|Taliade looks on in horror as she is about to be skewered Vlcsnap-2017-07-18-19h02m52s065.png|Terrorised screenshot_3796.png screenshot_3772.png 200wqueen.gif screenshot_3759.png The_Invincible_Brothers_Maciste.jpg maciste movie poster.jpg|Movie Poster: Queen Taliade on the left (in red dress) and right Category:1960s Category:Barefoot Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Coward Category:Crown Category:Devious Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Open Side Dress Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Queen Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Slave Owner Category:Topless Category:Tyrant Category:Wig Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Betrayed